


The Weather Today

by Siobhan_Schuyler



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siobhan_Schuyler/pseuds/Siobhan_Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon misses Mikey's first show because his flight back is delayed at O'Hare, and by the time Mikey's band is due on stage in Jersey, Jon's plane is still sitting on a tarmac in Illinois. Mikey must've turned off his cel, or set it to vibrate, or lost it, or dropped it in the toilet again, because he's not picking up. So Jon leaves four deeply apologetic messages and then sits around feeling awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Today

Jon misses Mikey's first show because his flight back is delayed at O'Hare, and by the time Mikey's band is due on stage in Jersey, Jon's plane is still sitting on a tarmac in Illinois. Mikey must've turned off his cel, or set it to vibrate, or lost it, or dropped it in the toilet again, because he's not picking up. So Jon leaves four deeply apologetic messages and then sits around feeling awful.

It's nearly four in the morning when Jon closes the apartment door behind him, sets down his duffel, and makes his way to the bedroom in the dark. He toes off his sneakers and walks the rest of the way on socked feet. Mikey is sprawled face-down on his side of the bed and doesn't stir when Jon climbs in and crawls over to him, the mattress dipping under his hands and knees.

He gets down on both elbows, leaning closer to Mikey's face. "Mikey," he whispers. "Hey. Wake up." He grins when Mikey startles awake, blinking up at Jon blindly.

"You're home," he says. It's warm and thankful and makes Jon feels both guilty and relieved. But mostly he, too, is just glad to be back.

"Sorry I missed the gig," he murmurs, runs his fingers through the tufts of Mikey's hair, still a little sticky with product.

Mikey just shrugs, eyes already drifting closed again, and turns to mash his face into his pillow before going completely still once more. Jon stares at the bony juts of Mikey's shoulder blades, then goes to ease off the bed to change. He pauses to untangle Mikey's slack fingers from his t-shirt.

*

Gerard stops by for breakfast on his way to work and stares at Jon's duffel on the floor. "How's your mom?" he asks as he’s taking off his coat and hanging it on one of the pegs by the door. Gerard cares about these things: other people's moms, how traffic was, the weather. He's been focusing on details a lot since he got sober, and it's been five years of minutiae.

"Mom's fine, Chicago's fine. Hectic. Rainy." Jon pretends to like Jersey better when he's around them. There's no harm in it; he's never been unhappy here.

Gerard won't smoke in other people's homes, so he sits and drinks coffee with a lot of sugar but no milk, and takes a muffin apart without eating it. Mikey picks at it, fingers quick like birds, popping bits of it into his mouth as his shoulder knocks against his brother's. Under the table, Mikey's bare foot tucks itself under Jon's, another mindless morning ritual.

*

Mikey doesn't have to go in till two, so Jon pulls him back to bed and they lay around in the messed up sheets for a couple hours, a slice of morning sun wheeling slowly over skin and cotton. More skin than not when Jon pushes Mikey's t-shirt up his belly and mouths his way down. Mornings like these, Mikey's mostly quiet, only gasping at the ceiling when his back curves off the bed and he comes in Jon's mouth, his heels digging in the mattress.

They sleep a little, then Mikey gets up and Jon watches him pad around the room quietly, gathering clothes and shoes and bag. The combination of items, however sloppily slapped together, turns Mikey into a semblance of a hip young music exec. One with a wrinkled shirt and a hickey blooming on his neck. Jon grins into his pillow and pretends to be asleep when Mikey slips out with just a trail of fingertips across the back of Jon's neck.

*

He holds up his fingers like a peace sign and mouths "Two Cokes" at the bartender, who nods and puts it on their tab without having to be asked. Between Mikey's job and Mikey's band, Jon feels like he spends half his life at the Loop. Jon hands the first drink to Gerard, who's sitting on a stool next to him with his hands between his knees, eyeing the stage anxiously. Mikey's band is about to go on. Gerard has enough stage fright for everyone in the room, so Mikey just smiles and waves at them from behind his monitor, his feet and knees together and his guitar strapped to his chest.

Mikey's high E is out of tune, and behind him the bassist looks like he's not sure what he's doing there, but otherwise the set is good, catchy. Not tight enough yet to get signed, but enough to fill a room halfway, make some heads bob. Four songs in, Gerard's sitting very still on the edge of his stool, staring at his brother's band with naked envy.

Jon buys him another Coke.


End file.
